


Trying to be quiet

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Dovrebbero fare silenzio, e non solo perché lady Stark è nell’altra stanza si dice Jon.





	Trying to be quiet

Dovrebbero fare silenzio, e non solo perché lady Stark è nell’altra stanza si dice Jon.

Fosse per lui sarebbe facile ma Robb sembra essere di diversa opinione, solitamente Jon adora i suoi gemiti ma non quando lady Stark è ad appena un muro di distanza. “Fa silenzio, Robb … fa silenzio “geme prima di cercare la bocca di Robb e fermandosi sperando che l’altro capisca bene le sue intenzioni.

Robb geme sulla sua bocca e comincia a muovere velocemente il bacino scopandosi da solo, ci sono notti in cui Robb farebbe di tutto per un orgasmo e soprattutto vuole che tutti lo sappiano, motivo per cui geme come una puttana ogni volta che Jon colpisce quel punto dentro di lui. Solitamente Jon adora quei gemiti ma in quel momento ne farebbe volentieri a meno si dice prima di riprendere a spingersi con forza dentro Robb strappandogli un gemito.

Questa volta è abbastanza veloce da portare una mano sulla bocca del suo fratellastro sperando almeno di attutire quei gemiti che mandano scariche al suo bassoventre, ma Robb sembra divertirsi a volerlo provocare. Comincia infatti a succhiare una falange dopo l’altra con la stessa voracità con cui prima lo ha succhiato, come se il suo cazzo fosse il suo cibo preferito, era come se la sua vita dipendesse da quanto riusciva a farne entrare in bocca, era così seducente in quegli istanti, ma mai come adesso, con le mani sulla schiena di Jon, i fianchi che accolgono ogni spinta dell’altro e il suo membro tra i loro stomaci che gli sta regalando una dolorosa ed eccitante frizione, la bocca ancora impegnata a suggere le sue falangi.

“E chi vuoi che ci senta? … più forte … più forte … non ti fermare Jon … non ti fermare “geme Robb quando Jon si decide a rimuovere la mano. Chi vuoi che ci senta … adesso fa anche lo spiritoso si dice Jon, è un miracolo che non abbia svegliato metà Winterfell, sarebbe il momento peggiore quello, essere beccato mentre si scopa l’erede della casata Stark, il quale erede si muove sotto di lui come una cagna in calore ma è sicuro che lady Catelyn non vedrebbe quello, vedrebbe solamente lui che si fotte Robb e sarebbe la fine per entrambi, specialmente per lui.

“Tua madre per cominciare, e poi tutto il castello… ora fa silenzio “ replica Jon prima di cercare le labbra di Robb in un bacio che sa di passione e desiderio, è tutto così sbagliato tra loro, primo perché sono due maschi, poi perché sono fratelli anche se hanno due madri diverse e terzo perché non dovrebbero cercarsi in quella maniera, desiderio, passione, amore, tutti quei sentimenti finiranno per rovinarli si dice Jon più volte al giorno.

“Che vedano tutti … che sappiamo quanto mi piace … quanto ti amo… ti amo … oh Jon quanto ti amo” geme Robb sempre più forte prima di soffocare un gemito sulle sue labbra e lasciarsi andare. Quel corpo, quel calore tra i loro stomaci, quella bocca che lo reclama come suo e quel corpo che sembra volerlo imprigionare dentro di sé, è tutto così … è troppo pensa Jon prima di cedere anche lui al piacere. Ama Robb, da sempre e per quanto trovi i loro incontri notturni eccitanti Jon sa bene che non può durare tra di loro, ci sono così tanti ostacoli che talvolta pensa che sarebbe così facile prendere il nero … poi Robb che lascia dei piccoli baci sul suo collo mentre si struscia contro di lui come un gatto in calore gli fanno dimenticare tutto, di nuovo.


End file.
